


Kids marry the darnedest thing!

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Humor, Joke turned into fic, Kid Loki, Kid Thor, Odin is good dad, Sillyness, baby Loki, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: Frigga’s three years old son Loki declared one day, “When I grow up, I’m going to marry you, Mommy.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another crack fic! Ha

One evening Frigga and her family were watching a family movie. It was a Disney movie with prince and princess. As usual it ended with a happy ending with the prince and princess getting married.

Frigga’s three years old son Loki declared after the movie, “When I grow up, I’m going to marry you, Mommy.”

“You can’t marry your own mother, silly.” said his older brother Thor.

“Then I’ll marry you.” Loki said without getting disheartened.        

“You can’t marry me either.” Thor replies.

Little Loki then looked at his dad hopefully. “Ok, then I will marry you.”

“Though it hurts that you picked me last but still you can’t marry me either.” Odin replies being amused.

Little Loki looked confused, so Frigga explained ruffling her baby boy’s hair, “You can’t marry someone in your own family.”

“You mean I have to marry a total stranger?!!!” the boy cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby :P :P


End file.
